


The Seven Reborn

by Walkinthegarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Council of Kings and Queens, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Faith of the Seven, Gen, House Baratheon, House Lannister, House Stark, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Aegon, King Gendry, King Jon, Kings & Queens, Queen Arya, Queen Daenerys, Queen Myrcella, Queen Sansa, Queen of Westeroes, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinthegarden/pseuds/Walkinthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The common folk whisper about the Council of Kings and Queens that rules over Westeros. They whisper that they are the Seven reborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Reborn

The common folk whisper about the Council of Kings and Queens that rules over Westeros. They whisper that they are the gods of the Seven, born to save Westeros from the Kings that meant to destroy it.

They call Aegon Targaryen _the Father_ , who cares for his people and runs his sword through all who means to harm them.

They call Sansa Stark (Targaryen) _the Mother_ , who plays with children and provides protection to the orphans of war, including the bastards and noble born.

They call Jon Targaryen _the Warrior_ , who rides his dragons into battle against invaders and slays them all.

They call sweet young Myrcella Lannister _the Maiden_ , who did not marry her betrothed and instead took a life of celibacy.  

They call Gendry Baratheon _the Smith_ , who no matter his noble birth and new status amongst the rest cannot seem to be dragged away from his hammer and iron.

They call Daenerys Targaryen _the Crone_ , who always has a diplomatic solution to every problem.

 

They call Arya Stark _the Stranger_ , who cut down each and every single man and woman that ever harmed her family, leaving a trail of bodies in her wake.


End file.
